


Stitch

by neveralarch



Series: Best_enemies comment fic [21]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: best_enemies, Gen, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about sewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch

The Master repairs his own clothing. He hasn't the skill to make garments from whole cloth in the first place, and anyway that's what tailors are for. But he was told, a long time ago, when he was very young, that a Time Lord should never ask someone else to fix his problems for him.

His current problem is a tear in his collar. Thankfully it missed the golden embroidery, which is a devil to rework, but the rip still has to be stitched back together.

His sewing kit is on the table, his jacket laid across his knees. The Master picks his needle carefully, trying to find the perfect weight. It has to be strong enough to push through velvet but thin enough so that the stitches will still be tiny and invisible. Finally, the perfect implement in his hand, he sucks delicately on a length of black thread, making it easier to get the frayed end through the eye of the needle.

He might have to give up on this jacket soon. It keeps getting damaged, and he's worried that the repairs will begin to show. He's loath to give it up, however. For obvious reasons, it can't be replaced.

The Master completes the last tiny stitch and ties the thread off, eyes narrowing in concentration. It should be fine for now, at least. No one will notice that the collar is now a bit shorter, a tad tighter around his throat. He stands up and shakes the jacket out before putting it on, checking the feel of the stitches against his neck. He can't even tell that there was ever a tear.

If only all rifts could be healed so easily.

It doesn't matter. He can only fix things that are amenable to repair.

A long time ago, someone told the Master that a Time Lord solved his own problems. He's still trying to live up to the Doctor's expectations.


End file.
